Laurie Strode (remake timeline)
:For infomation on the original version, please see Laurie Strode . Angel Myers, better known as Laurie Strode, is a character and primary protagonist in the Halloween franchise. She first appeared in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween (2007) , played by Scout Taylor-Compton. Biography Angel Myers was born to to Deborah Myers and an unknown father. She was loved very much by her mother and brother. When Michael is sent away for killing his older sister Judith , Laurie's mother is unable to cope and commits suicide. The infant Laurie is discovered by Sheriff Brackett , who omits her from the records for her own protection, and she is eventually adopted by the Strode family. The adult Michael escapes and comes home in search of his sister, killing her adoptive parents and her friend Lynda and beating Annie before kidnapping her. Michael attempts to communicate with Laurie through a picture of them both as children, but she does not understand and attacks him. Laurie hides as Michael hunts her down in their old childhood home; when he finds her, she shoots him in the face with Dr. Loomis' gun Two years later, Laurie has moved into the Brackett home and is shown as mentally unstable. She now has a grudgy look,has nightmares of Michael attacking her and getting sick. She is in therapy where she admits that Annie is a reminder of the events that happened. She also is depended on pills to have her focus. After Laurie discovers she is Michael's sister Angel, she moves out of the Brackett house and goes to her friend Mya's home. She reveals to her and their friend Harley that she is Angel Myers. Both girls try to calm her down and after a few drinks, she decides she wants to go party. While at a party, she starts to believe that Michael is attacking her before Mya snaps her out of it and they leave the party(without Harley who has been killed). They return to the Brackett home and discover Annie's dying body. Laurie stays with Annie while Mya calls the police. Annie dies in Laurie's arms while Mya is killed. Laurie escapes as Michael tries to attack her and he follows her until she reaches a road which she then gets someone to stop. As she enters the car Michael kills the driver and flips the car over, knocking Laurie unconscious. Michael removes Laurie from the car just before it explodes and takes her "hostage" in a shack. Laurie struggles to break free from young Michael but after Loomis enters it is revealed she has the same problems as her brother. After Michael is shot and impaled on farming equipment Laurie goes over to him and tells him she loves him. Michael drops the knife he was raising to kill Laurie, which she then picks up. She stabs Michael repeatedly and then shoves the knife into his face. Laurie emerges from the shack wearing Michael's mask and holding the knife to the shock of Brackett and the other police officers. She is next seen locked up in a room. As she raises her head her eyes are black and she grins evilly at a vision of Deborah Myers walking with the white horse However, in the director's cut of the film, Laurie's fate is entirely different. She does not kill Michael. She appears to be about to kill Loomis, and is shot down by the police, against Brackett's will. She is next seen in what was a mental hospital in the theatrical version, but may either be said hospital or a demented afterlife, as she was shot several times from several angles. Category:Females Category:Halloween Category:Halloween characters Category:The Myers family Category:Final girls Category:Characters